ibhistoryhlfandomcom-20200214-history
Units 1~5: Review for Finals
Mercantilism: Goals and Effects *British developed a number of loosely related policies to obtain raw materials from the Colonies. (gold and silver were most important) *It limited imports and tried to maximize exports, so that America could be ‘self sufficient’ yet keep selling goods to Britain. *It tried to stop foreign ships from trading in colonial ports by passing the Navigation Acts, which required that the captain and 2/3 of crew be English of all ships. Colonies were reserved only for trade with English ships. *Wool Act prohibited export of wool; Iron Act stopped construction of rolling and slitting mills, both with harmed the U.S. *Mercantilism caused England the chief trader of the colonies and made Britain impoverished because America consumed more than it produced. Ship building benefitted from Navigation Acts. It made colonial economy more complex. Smuggling became a habit. England prospered. The laws directed America in the direction that England wanted. the Great Awakening Promoted religious toleration in the colonies. The arrival of Anglican minister Reverend George Whitefield sparked the religious conflagration. "Theodore Frelinghuysen, William Tennent sought to instill in their sleepy Pennylvania and New Jersey congregations the evangelical zeal and spiritual enthusiasm they had witnessed among the pietists in Germany and the Methodist followers of John Wesley in England" (87) *Religious ideas became popular due to Reverend Whitefield. America became religiously conscious. It fostered religious tolerance. Men like Jonathon Edwards instilled passion in a puritan view of the world. Principles of the Enlightenment *Growth of philosophy and understanding the world outside of strict church policies began. Religious laws became less strict. Locke and Newton were great Enlighteners. Fields of knowledge (lawyers, etc.) grew. “Cultivation of fine arts and growth of education. Problems for Britain following the French-Indian War *Debt, American colonies kept consuming, Indian raids, Americans fought against French. *Peace was restored with the Treaty of Paris, where French abandoned all claim to North America. Britain got Canada, and France got Newfoundland. Spain got Cuba, Philippines and New Orleans. France/Spain remained national powers. Purpose of the Proclamation of 1764 *Due to Indian raid, 6000 soldiers were dispatched to colonies. No American westward expansion was to take place. Purchase of Indian land and trade was prohibited. '''This was to stop money from draining.''' Views of Sovereignty Virtual and Direct Representation *Virtual- every member of the body stood for the entire nation *Direct- geographical, state assemblies (representative per certain area) American Resistance to the Sugar Act (1764) and Stamp Act *Stamp Act placed taxes on all kinds of printed matter. It started the retaliation of colonists, marking the start of the Revolution. Colonies promptly refused to pay taxes, and attacked the offices and properties of tax collectors. This was because American business was poor when the act passed. *As Americans, they refused, and as British subjects, they claimed that this was an infringement of their rights. Americans boycotted British goods, and Americans won. The act was repealed in 1766. *The Sugar Act placed taxes on all imported goods that were on mass. The men leading it were determined to stop smuggling. The Sugar Act united Americans and gave them the notion that they should be free of British Control. *The Declaratory act deemed Great Britain supreme over colonies: it was a slap to the face. British began to neglect American argument. *Townshend Acts placed more taxes on lead, tea, paper, paints, and goods that were imported. Colonists boycotted goods, in a union. *Boston Massacre resulted in British repeal of all but Tea tax, to notify colonists who was the boss. *Tea Act was the British effort to make the East India Company survive from bankruptcy, British Tax was imposed on Tea to have Americans pay, and force them to buy British Tea. *'''The result of the Tea Act was the Boston Tea Party.''' Sam Adams and his friends went to the Dartmouth dressed like Indians, to dump tea. British Response to the Boston Tea Party *Coercive Acts was passed, to blockade Boston Harbor from all trade, a punishment. This marked the step from resistance to revolution. Results of the Second Continental Congress *Was a small meeting of patriots who decided on what to do for the entire nation. They organized the resistance, acting as government. *The battle of Bunker Hill marked the bloodshed of a serious war, and congress ordered on attack on Canada and a search for munitions abroad. British and American advantages in the American Revolution Famous Battles *Crossing of the Delaware- Washington[America] defeated Hessians *Battle of Long Island- Howe[Britain] almost defeated Washington but hesitated *Saratoga: Howe[Britain] is defeated *Yorktown: Easy victory against Cornwallis[Britain]; war almost over Roles of Tories/Loyalists in Revolution *Loyalists are also known as Tories. They were mostly men who had a respected place in the clergy of Britain. They usually fled. Sometimes fought against the Continental Army, and were mistreated against by the Continentals. "Common Sense" by Thomas Paine *It was written by Thomas Paine, after the declaration that British would send Hessian elite soldiers. It called boldly for independence, attacking monarchy. It was one of the most famous documents, almost virtually read by all colonists. It made colonies more vindicative. American Allies in the Revolution '''France''' - Munitions, vital supplies. After the victory at saratoga, "drafted a commercial treaty and a formal treaty of alliance. The two nations agreed to make "common cause and aid each other mutually" should "war break out" between France and Great Britain" (123) '''Spain - '''"Spain also contributed, not out of sympathy for the Revolution but because of its desire to injure Great Britain." (123) '''Indians''' - They assisted in the Revolution in hope of being treated better in the future. Valley Forge Site of the camp of the American army led by George Washington in Pennsylvania. The supply system failed, soldiers starved and froze. "After the loss of Philadelphia, Washington had settled his army for the winter at Valley Forge...The army's supply system collapsed. Often the men had nothing to eat but "fire cake," a mixture of ground grain and water molded on a stick or in a pan and baked in a campfire." (123) Peace Treaty of Paris '''1782''' - The peace treaty signed in Paris between the US and Great Britain ending the American Revolution. It set the boundaries of the new nation at the Great Lakes, the Mississippi River, and 31° north latitude (border of florida). It was agreed that all British troops would withdraw from American soil and recognised that Americans had the right to fish in the Grand Banks off Newfoundland and use the unsettled beaches on nearby Labrador and Nova Scotia. Weaknesses of the Articles of Confederation 1) Under the Articles there was only a unicameral legislature so that there was no separation of powers. 2) The central government under the Articles was too weak since the majority of the power rested with the states. 3) Congress, under the Articles, did not have the power to tax which meant that they could never put their finances in order. 4) In order to change or amend the Articles, unanimous approval of the states was required which essentially meant that changes to the Articles were impossible. 5) For any major laws to pass they had to be approved by 9 or the 13 states which proved difficult to do so that even the normal business of running a government was difficult. 6) Under the Articles, Congress did not have the power to regulate commerce which will cause competition between states as well as diplomatic issues. [Radford.edu] Virginia Statute for Religious Freedom This document is one of the three achievements on Jefferson's tombstone. It was written in '''1779''' by Thomas Jefferson, and '''written into law in 1786'''. This document separated church and state. Jefferson had disliked the system of religious tolerance, which allowed non-Christian religions to exist as long as they paid a tax to fund Christian sects, leaving others (Judaism, Catholicism) unfunded and underrepresented. Religious Freedom =/= Tolerance American Revolution's effect upon slavery More freeing of slaves, slaves fought alongside colonists, and were respected (more, but not significantly) George Washington's Strengths *He was tall, very respected in the Colonies. He had virtues and avoided needless bloodshed *Set important precedents such as: two terms as president and denounced factions Shay's Rebellion '''1786 '''- Armed uprising in western Massachusetts led by Daniel Shays. Consisted mainly of farmers angered over tax concerns. Quelled by state troops, but concessions towards the rebels were made at the next legislature meeting. Whiskey Rebellion *Continental Congress tried to place a tariff on wines. It was met with huge resentment, and lost validity. *Washington "makes an example" of the rioters by executing many of them. The Great Compromise '''The smaller states were in favor of The New Jersey Plan''', which was proposed by William Paterson. In many ways this plan resembled our current plan of government, The Articles of Confederation. This plan proposed a one-house national legislature with representatives selected by state legislatures. Each state will be able to cast one vote. It also proposed a supreme court appointed for life by the executive officers. '''The Larger states supported the Virginia Plan'''. The Virginia Plan was proposed by Edmund Randolph. The plan favored the interest of the larger states, the smaller states feared that they would have no power. This plan proposed three separate branches of government and a bicameral legislature where representation will be based upon states population or money contributions. http://www.cyberlearning-world.com/nhhs/amrev/begin.htm '''Resolution: '''The House and the Senate were formed, which gave equal power to all states in the Senate but also took into account state's populations in government. The 3/5 Compromise *All slaves were counted as 3/5 a person; they could not vote. *The owners therefore had more than one vote *ex: slave owner has 50 slaves; he has the power of 30+1=31 votes. Examples of Checks and Balances Legislative *Also known as Congress. *Makes all laws. *Controls all the money; taxes, borrows, and sets the budget (with exception of unappropriated spending by central bank). *Has sole power to declare war. *Oversees, investigates, and makes the rules for the government and its officers. *Confirms the heads of the executive branch. *Confirms federal judicial appointments, and defines by law the jurisdiction of the judicial branch in cases not specified by the Constitution. *Ratifies treaties. *Originates and tries cases of impeachment. Executive *Also known as the President. *Preserves, protects and defends the Constitution. *Faithfully executes the laws of the United States. *Executes the instructions of Congress. *May veto laws (but the veto may be overridden by Congress by a 2/3 majority) or refuse to execute them if s/he deems them unconstitutional. *Executes the spending authorized by Congress. *Executes the instructions of Congress when it declares war or makes rules for the military. *Declares states of emergency and publishes regulations and executive orders. *Creates treaties, and appoints judges and other executive heads, both with the advice and consent of the Senate. *Has the power to grant pardons for crimes against the United States. *Has the power to put flags at [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Half_staff half staff]. Judicial *Also known as the Supreme Court, with inferior courts that are created and limited by Congress. *Determines which jurisdiction any given case falls under. *May refuse to enforce laws that it deems unconstitutional. *Determines the disposition of prisoners. *May legally compel testimony and the production of evidence as the law provides. *Judges and competently administers uniform policies via the appeals process, but gives discretion in individual cases to low-level judges (the amount of discretion depends upon the standard of review, determined by the type of case in question). *Oversees and administers members of the judiciary. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Separation_of_powers#Checks_and_balances The Bill of Rights *Gave people their natural rights (freedom of speech), that made the constitution more favorable. Written by Madison. Rights of property, liberty, life, speech, press, religion, right to bear arms, fair trial, no unreasonable searches or seizures. *Was "tacked on" as an after thought; NY wouldn't ratify until it was promised a Bill of Rights to follow. Loose vs. Strict interpretations of the Constitution *'''Hamiltonians believed in loose representation''': because the founding fathers could not have thought up of everything. He pointed out that the Constitution should be used with elasticity, and “implied powers” be used. "Proper." *'''Jeffersonians believed in strict:''' the constitution needs to specifically authorize it. "Necessary." The Influence of the French Revolution on American Politics *The Americans declared neutrality to all foreign nations because it was obligated to go to War with Great Britain if they attacked France. *Both France and Britain began seizing American ships. *Jefferson really liked the French. :D The founding of political parties *Hamilton and Jefferson led each of the parties. The rise of parties came from the constitution leaving a gap in the designation of federal offices, and because it addressed national problems that were discussed by a diverse group of people. *Hamilton defended Britain and was accused of liking Britishàhe wanted a powerful government. [Federalists] *Jefferson defended the French for their ideas and effort for revolution. However, he was accused of being a blood thirsty radical. [Democratic Republicans] The messages behind Washington's "Farewell Address" Urged the nation to remain neutral with Britain and France Warned against the forming of political parties, fearing it would divide the nation. U.S. should work as a whole. Suggested improvement of industry The Terms of Jay's Treaty The XYZ affair *The French, angered that Americans did not help them, sent the three ministers X, Y, and Z to negotiate- it ended up in a "fiasco", with the French representatives asking for bribes to stop ship seizures in the Atlantic. This angered Americans and people suggested waging war against France. Purpose of the Alien and Sedition Acts *Federalists passed a measure that granted the US the power to deport foreigners away in times of war to protect the nation, and made requirements for citizenship steeper. It also made it illegal to make/pronounce false lies of federal officials. *Partly enacted to attack Dem. Reps. Presidential election of 1800 *The contestants for President were Jefferson & Burr, who both received 73 votes each. *In the end, Hamilton, who detested Burr, gave his votes to Jefferson. *Thus, Jefferson won the election. Federalist Accomplishments *Ratification of the constitution *Jay’s treaty, Peace of Paris *Strengthened federal government *Diversified economy *Refused to be carried away by French Revolution ideals Thomas Jefferson's political philosophy *He believed human beings were selfish (Hobbesian view), and that blacks were inferior to whites. He believed in logic and reasoning, he supported a direct, strict interpretation of the constitution. He also believed that the government was evil. He did not like industry of cities, because he believed they would become too independent. He supported the Revolution if it was for a good cause. Marbury vs. Madison *Adams admitted ‘midnight justices’ at the end of his term, so that the Federalists would control the Supreme Court. When Jefferson learned he tried to impeach the judges. He promptly did not let the writ pass, and one of the appointed justices, Marbury, sued for his position. *The Supreme Court Judge, John Marshall, was placed in an embarrassing position because if he did not let the writ pass, it would mean he yielded to Jefferson. If he let the writ pass, he would conflict with the Executive branch. However, Marshall said that the Judiciary Act of 1787[?], which Marbury’s argument was based on, was unconstitutional. '''This set the precedent of the Judicial branch calling laws unconstitutional (Judicial Review).''' Impressment *Under British law, British subjects could be drafted for War. American ships began to be seized by the British. Sometimes American subjects were seized as well. This led to increased contention between the two nations Embargo Act (1807) "The embargo Act prohibited all exports...Importing was not forbidden, but few foreign ships would come to the United States if they had to return without a cargo." (191) The Embargo Act had catastrophic effects. Exports, imports both fell, merchants found their business disrupted and many people simply found the ways to evade the law. War of 1812 Causes of British Strategies in Outcomes of the Battle of New Orleans The Monroe Doctrine Trends during the "Era of Good Feelings" Western Land Issues Henry Clay: Leadership and Compromises The Missouri Compromise 1824 Presidential Election Outcomes Tariff of 1828 Reactions John C. Calhoun "Exposition and Protest" Theory of Nullification of the S.Carolina and ? Andrew Jackson's "democratization" of American politics Election of 1828 "Spoils System" and "Principle of Rotation" Andrew Jackson Meaning of Jacksonian Democracy View of the Presidency Popularity and Success Veto of the 2nd National Bank Debate between Daniel Webster and Robert Hayne Turner's Frontier Theory Latin American wars of Independence Reasons for Wars Similarities and Differences between wars Outcomes Caudillos=